Al desnudo
by kawaii destruction
Summary: El día comienza y ella, transparente consigo misma, permite que la sangre corra por sus venas, haga funcionar su corazón y le oxigene el cerebro. No importa el miedo que le ocasione lo que siente, debe afrontar que no hay marcha atrás.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Toei animation... ¿No parece "un poco" obvio? _

_NA: A veces, necesitamos expresarlo._

**Al desnudo**

Distraídamente acaricias su torso desnudo, está dormido a tu lado y roncando. Tus dedos apenas rozan su dermis pero es suficiente para ponerlo en alerta, abre los ojos y te quita la mano, luego se vuelve dándote la espalda, para seguir durmiendo. Al menos ya no ronca pero ese gesto te hiere el orgullo un poco; giras para darle la espalda también, intentando conciliar el sueño aunque parezca imposible: la luz atraviesa las ventanas y se cuela en tus párpados, obstinada en mantenerte despierta. Segundos después, sientes su pierna moviéndose hacia la tuya, te toca y no sabes si lo hace consciente o inconscientemente, pero ese gesto te hace sentir más cerca de él. Sonríes como boba mientras te tapas con las sábanas para luego regañarte mentalmente por las niñerías en las que piensas.

¿Qué te hace sentir tan insegura últimamente?

Abres los ojos al comprobar que te has distanciado de Morfeo y dejas que tu mente divague durante esos minutos de tranquilidad, antes de comenzar el día. Afuera, en el balcón, dos pajarillos juegan o discuten o quizá se seducen uno al otro; como sea, hacen ruido, pero no es algo que te moleste, simplemente acompañan el curso de tus pensamientos.

¿Quién es él? Un saiyajin que apareció en tu vida sin que lo imaginaras, un ser del espacio que, en cualquier momento, como ya lo hizo antes, puede irse y dejarte más sola de lo que habías estado jamás. Pero la soledad no te da miedo: es tu aliada; la amenaza del dolor es lo que te paraliza. Tampoco es algo que no hayas superado antes, el abandono o el engaño, la desilusión, desprecio, aburrimiento, todo forma parte del repertorio de tu pasado, así que tienes los cimientos bien puestos para otro posible siniestro. Que se vaya de una vez, si ha de irse. Parpadeas cuando una sombra se posa en tu mirada, presintiendo malos tiempos. Pierdes el tiempo, pierdes el tiempo, te reprimes por adelantarte a algo que no ha sucedido y que, si tiene que ocurrir, ocurrirá.

Ninguno de estos pensamientos se lo harías saber porque hablar con un saiyajin sobre las emociones, es como hablar en otro idioma. Por lo menos así es Vegeta: un roble impenetrable que jamás te diría qué es lo que siente, porque lo considera una pérdida de tiempo, lo conoces porque te lo ha dicho, las emociones para él, las que valen la pena en la Tierra, son un estorbo y deben evitarse para ser el mejor guerrero. Así que ocultas cualquier duda y desahogas lo que sientes de diversas formas, algunas veces lo involucran, otras no.

Él gira nuevamente y posa un brazo sobre tu cintura, ahora sientes su respiración en tu nuca y entonces, la boluta de humo denso que se formó en tu mente, se disipa instantáneamente. Disfrutas a un nivel casi indecente el calor de su abrazo, tu piel desnuda debajo la suya, tu insomnio por encima de sus ronquidos, el corazón delator y el ojo muerto estremeciéndote el pecho.

No te preocupes, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, cierra los ojos y duerme.

Te darás vuelta una hora después, cuando un extraño sueño termine y te regrese a la realidad, deberán ser las 10:23 de la mañana pero no lo adivinarás por el cielo nublado. Boca abajo, disfrutarás de la sensación de las sábanas entre tus piernas abiertas, desnudas al igual que el resto de tu piel, y notarás poco después que él coloca una de las suyas sobre tu pierna, la que tendrás en un ángulo de 90° en ese momento, al abrir los ojos, sonreirás contemplándolo dormido. En ese estado parece un hombre tranquilo, su ceño se relaja como el resto de su cuerpo.

El reloj en que se transformó tu cuerpo, marca nuevamente las 9 y, como al principio, estás rosando con las yemas de los dedos, su pecho. Es verdad que tiene un cuerpo espectacular que te arrebató el aliento desde la primera vez que lo viste, en especial sus brazos, pero es avaro con los abrazos y ni mencionar los besos, que casi tienes que arrancárselos de la boca. A pesar de ello, piensas mientras él parece incomodarse nuevamente con tus caricias, no estás junto a él por su apariencia física... Vaya cliché... Te importa lo de adentro, pero él no tiene emociones, es un puto amo del control emocional y eso te causa envidia a veces, siendo una mujer apasionada, para ti no existen las medias tintas y mientras él se muestra frío, tu ardes; mientras él permanece sereno, tu estallas en gritos histéricos; mientras él apenas gime, tu te deshaces la garganta cuando te penetra. Mientras él no se afecta cuando se besan, tu te desvaneces de la realidad.

Abre los ojos y te mira, confundido aún por el sueño, vuelve a fruncir el ceño, luego de bostezar se talla los ojos y tu no dejas de mirarlo. Es la inteligencia que posee la que más te atrae de él, su talento como estratega, su cerebralidad te hace temblar de deseo y es algo que, aunque se vaya nuevamente al espacio, donde pertenece, no desaparecerá de tu mente.

Estás perdida, cuando varias partes de tu cuerpo, las que le interesan de ti y las que no, responden sincronizadas a él, el completo él.

-Levántate ya, saiyajin bueno para nada.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

-Esta es mi casa, así que también es mi cama y si no te gusta la idea, allá está la puerta y es muy grande, aunque con tu tamaño no tendrás problemas para pasar por ella.

Han iniciado un nuevo día sin rutinas, desapegados, con una promesa hedonista para esa noche. Por ahora, es tiempo de gozar de ti misma.


End file.
